A Very Awkward Reunion
by ThanatosXD
Summary: It had been a torturous calamity of a year for her. A staggering reunion, an appearance of a horrifying deadly new assassin with his targets set upon a certain someone, and a friendship blossoming into a possible something more meaningful to the heart. 'There was no way he survived that hit.'
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MAIN STORY WILL COME GIVE ME A BIT MORE TIME! So anyways this was originally destined to be a dead project, but I revived it into a beautiful, possibly blossoming fanfic for your enjoyment. There will be no smut... in this chapter, but i don't know as the rating stands at a strong t- for teen. So now onto the description: What if Tatsumi never died, and Akame returned a year later, with no clue about his existence and still feeling very depressed? Now that shit would be awkward and saddening as fuck at the same time...wouldn't y'all agree? good. Just like usual pm's, death threats, pizza orders and reviews appreciated, oh and don't forget to check out my other shit cause self-advertisement equals win. Now I'm rabbling... but yeah enjoy everyone! Ps: I wanna focus more on emotional drama rather than violence, but of course it wouldn't be an Akame fan fiction if there wasn't so yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Set approximately one year after the events of the revolutionary war.

It had been days, no weeks, or was it months? Many gruelling, agonising hours of tedious hiking and climbing to reach her destination, Yet the beautiful, raven-haired assassin felt that she was no closer to place. All around her various vibrant flowers blossomed and bloomed, flaunting their selection of dull to fluorescent colours into crisp spring chill. That whispering breeze billowed through her hair, sending stray strands of black lines to madly wave. High above a gentle sun bore down it's warn rays, illuminating the canopy floor with tiny splotches of seeping in light that dared rebel against the naturally thick umbrella of luscious leaves. Following the winding path, Akame continued to pace, her black trench coat swiftly following her every silent step, along with a loosely hung Murasame, the blade strung up against her slender back.

Just coming home elicited sick feelings of despair and grief, and awakening the grudging memory of his dying face. Every thought that included the brown-haired hero simultaneously ached at her fragile heart and filled her body with nostalgia and love. There were still some nights where she would force herself to sleep through salty tears or scream into the night and sob for hours on end, non-stop. It killed that fragment of her happiness each turn after turn. Now she was back in this wretched state, the environment looking slightly healthier, obviously not reflecting her own body. Mourning radiated in her presence, and it travelled with her everywhere.

Spiralling into such miserable emotions, the assassin had lost a small amount of weight, not as if her carnivorous meat consumption was lacking, but there were times when she would just not devour anything, even when presented with the opportunity. She wouldn't, no couldn't bring herself to do it. Her flowing hair had grown even longer, now just above the floor, and her red eyes had stayed the same crimson-blood tone that all thugs and villains feared. The marks she considered reasonably 'ugly' had remained imprinted into her skin like permanent tattoos, climbing up her legs, face, torso and arms and poisoning her skin with red ink pollution.

It wasn't just Tatsumi either, although she cared for him, or seemed to develop a care for him that out-classed most, but all the members of Night Raid who had died in their desperate struggle against Esdeath and the Empire. Leone, Mine, Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea and even Susanoo. They all possessed unique traits, characteristics, personalities. Things that she missed and cherished at the time. That feeling made her hate the line of work she was forced into every second she was living it.

Dozens of bandits and villians had fallen to her blows, stacking up after one another as if they lined up to be granted the sweet reward of death they so wished for. Akame was as responsible and quick as the handler of each deed, aiming for efficiency and effectiveness generally when fighting against large groups. She terribly missed having her deceased friends alongside her as she assaulted the opposition, but still every enemy failed to land any form of hit.

So now, she had arrived. Standing over the memorable hill that she, Leone, and Tatsumi had stood on only a year ago, she watched the new bustling, recovering Capital before her. Those two globes scanned the area, trying to differentiate between the common areas in town and the castle, where the Boss would most likely be. It surprised her when she received an urgent message to return from her back then, but now she regretted coming back. It only made her feel like hell.

Akame wasn't conspicuous at all. Not suspicious in any way apart from the wickedly razor sharp sword latched to her back. Three children had pointed it out along the way, but she shrugged it off. The guards all eyed er, but were focused on other areas rather than the weapon.

"Stupid Idiots."

Walking past civilians was so much stranger than sneaking past and hiding from them. Was it strange that Akame felt oddly uncomfortable shuffling around these people, some stopping to stare at her. That didn't bother her, but what did was that constantly she would have to amble along a path and find a suffering homeless person, something that she would have though the new rebellion would have fixed in her absence. Evidently not. She passed popular, refurbished shops, buildings and even new infrastructure. They had re-built fast in the time she was gone, and considering the single hobo she had seen, They were doing alright.

"Honour service Akame! Guns at the ready!"

Walking into the palace gate was like unfitting royalty that the assassin did not deserve, or though she felt that way. Trumpets and a squadron of rifle shooters to give a military styled welcome, not appreciated in the slightest. Akame just walked in with her usual blank, emotionless expression plastered across her pale face while the fire-arms went off, smoke threads clogging the air. All the soldiers looked puzzled, more or less confused and maybe a tad angry, but remained in their place, just observing her until she entered. Noticing there was no king nor emperor in the throne, she changed direction, moving towards the barracks instead.

It took awhile to travel the many labyrinth-like corridors, and admittedly she got lost, twice. Navigational skills were of highest regard, so instead the assassin vaulted the window and scaled downwards the walls, sliding to the ground easily. No effort was put into her actions, and no thought was expended. Above she could spy birds flying away into the distance, a horizon of blue wallpaper and littered with plush white clouds cluttering over each other messily, overlapping shapes.

Entering the stone tower, what striked her vision first was the amount of weaponry holstered there. A wide picking of brimmed Guns, sharpened blades and incendiary grenades. The military really was stepping up and advancing in their technology. The arsenal was enough alone to lay waste to a small country. Traversing the spiral deck of stairs, Akame climbed up each floor, attracting glances from officers and grunts all through the building till she reached the top.

Even while glancing over each step she thought of it as a bore, waste of time. She really wasn't in the mood to see her old friend, even if she was going to be reunited with a close one. Akame was never one for social callings. The bricks lined walls, decorating the tower in shrouding darkness with a hint of seeping light that dared intrude on it's influence.

"It would be so easy to kill someone here..." Akame murmured, passing the tiny alcove of neatly lined beds, most likely belonging to city guard.

Finally reaching the timbered floor, she noticed her first. How could anyone not. The boss's grey hair had grown out, longer now but still in a braided ponytail with the bangs still cut short and swept to the side. She still wore the same black suit, neck net and eyepatch, along with the not only fashionable, but devastatingly dangerous mechanical arms, with a few minor adjustments and modifications. Her smirk pierced right through her cold stare, igniting a very dormant sensation of kindness and friendly bond. Sealing the space between the two bodies, without a word Najenda rushed forward and embraced her friend, holding her close. The hug was returned with as much care and love form the latter, squeezing what seemed like her only existing friend tightly to herself. She smelt of cherry blossom and weak perfume.

"Akame! How have you been!" she questioned, her arm hung upon Akame's shoulders and still pulling her against herself.

"Still the same. neutral." She replied in her signature monotonous tone, but with a tiny smile.

"Oh...um good. How did it go venturing around in the north?"

"Terribly boring. Many people died."

"Still as fun as ever my darling. I have something very urgent to tell you right now, as I mentioned in my letter. I'm really not sure how you would respond, and It's not something I could say over a letter. It would be better in person I think..."

"What is it? Am I missing something here? I didn't murder anyone important did I"

"I don't really know how to explain it...I mean the fact that this is even possible...and that we were lucky enough to... but since-"

"Wait boss was I supposed to come in now or after I finish the assassination cause I forgot to get the map and-" He stopped abruptly in his place, His step halting steadily, realising who as staring at him straight in front. When she turned around, all thoughts were washed away, leaving an empty awe-struck shell. Both assassins gazed at each other in utter surprise and confusion, with widened eyes and a mouth agape. Tatsumi's jaw had fallen right to the floor, while Akame's was just in shock.

"It could be any other time but this..." Najenda mumbled through gritted teeth. Her being pisssed off made Tatsumi gulp and tense up even more.

Akame turned her head around frantically to give Najenda a distressed, weak look, then whirled back to face the man. All the pain, suffering, it seemed like a waste of time now. The feelings she originally bore shrivelled and died like plaguing parasites cured of corruption. A pin could drop in the room and the quietness wouldn't stifle.

Meanwhile, what ran through the dense head of Tatsumi's was how taken ack e was about the woman's sheer beauty. That and 'oh god what do I say shit! shit!'. He drank in every detail of her almost perfect figure, almost observing for too long around her slim waste line, to ample chest and flawless facial features, both capable of looking furiously aggressive and innocent. Flowing hair cascaded down her straightened back like a silky black waterfall.

"T-T-T-Tats-Tatsumi...Tatsumi..." She managed with teary eyes. She could feel the droplets bead at her eye curve and then trickled down her cheek."

"A-Akame..." Tatsumi was never one for conversation. No one else in the room dared to even mumble a word. All the built up sorrow and grief clawed at her heart, threatening to just explode right there in a volcanic floury of aggression and held-back passion. She couldn't believe it, for it was just impossible in this world, or the next, and the one that came after that. She had watched his death unfold before her eyes, replaying the scene over for the thousandth time again.

It was really him. Or was it. There was no way he could be alive. Doubting herself around a million times gave the poised silence a chance to slowly rise into the atmosphere, creating the most awkward feeling. The brown mane, sea green orbs, that worn yellow jumper, that puzzled, incredibly adorable demeanour that he donned. No, it was him, but different...and same? He looked slightly taller, but kept the same toned physique and hair length.

She couldn't breathe, let alone speak, so only segments of a sentence escaped her lips. It was honestly, pathetic, but it was the best she could do considering her partner had somehow risen from the dead and stood in front of her very unbelieving eyes. Tatsumi had made the most un-dramatic, heroic entrance she had ever seen. Her mind was trying to choose between exasperated, bewildered, and excited.

Another part of her head was just erratically spinning, trying to decide on running to tackle him into a hug with lot's of emotion and love behind it, or straight punch him in the jaw and yell at his idiotic face for foretokening her. All that time being alone made her feel queasy inside, like her stomach, though empty, was stirring intensely.

"You...Y-You...A-Ar-How? You-You..."

"Ahhhh...N-Nice to see you again Akame. Sorry I kept you...ummm...waiting?"

"Dumbass." Najenda added, clearly not impressed. She tilted her head over to see Akame, her own face positioned so that it didn't show, her long hair covering her expression. She was clearly shaking, and the look she wore was not only troubled, but mad, angry, looking like she was going to brutally kill someone. A single tear fell form her left eye, emphasising her blood-shot red colour.

"Tatsumi..."

"A-Akame..."

"you idiot." She finally whispered.

PART ONE DONE!

So we have started the reunion! This story will have shorter chapters than my others, and trust me this is just the start of this awkward reunion which will either end in...actually don't worry about it...hahah thanks for reading everyone and have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA! I'm back...this chapter came out quick cause I had kinda had already written three of them so yeah...updates are always good! Shut up I had nothing better to do when my brother was at his bloody scout thing. Anyways remember to review and shit also peoples how good is Parasyte dayum that shit is worth watching over three times would't you think! And that Akame ga kill abridged omfg it's so funny everyone watch it! So let us get on with it:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLUFF AND SAD WARNING

"Everyone get out, I think they need privacy..." Najenda finally spoke up, breaking the lasting silence. Tatsumi stood strong, looking as serious as ever, intently staring at Akame, her head down and her hair still. Both fists were as shaky as her ragged breathes she drew, though clenched into balled fists. Tension filled the atmosphere as all the soldiers and workers hastily shuffled out, looking fearful and uncertain while they did. On her way out, Najenda mouthed a silent 'do something' before taking her own leave, glancing over shoulder once more to see two of her most precious, treasured friends about to clash.

"I hope she holds back..."

At the cue of the shrill sound that followed the closing of the old, frail door, Akame finally spoke up. Her voice was rung with hurt and suppressed anger. The expression on Tatsumi's face was emotionless, blank, but inside his heart ached, painfully throbbing as if it were about to leap out of his mouth. His eyes never left the woman before him. He was so close, yet so distant from her.

"Y-You...were alive this whole time." Akame whispered, just audible enough to hear. Just as the words left her mouth, Tatsumi's eyes clamped shut, shame, guilt and regret plastered themselves along his expression. He remained silent, due to his own sentence getting stuck in his throat. The sentence collided with him immensely, like being clubbed with a jackhammer, but not nearly as pained as she had felt for the last year. Harsh realisation, or was it reality, came next, smashing into his head rampant with the purpose to wake him from what lie he had told himself.

"Don't come near me." Akame solemnly muttered, raising her head to reveal clear trickles of tears falling from her eyes. Tatsumi tried to speak, but once again the words got caught in his throat, and all he could manage was to open and close his mouth. He had betrayed her, and now dreaded familiar sensations of sorrow and sadness were his consequence. A million thoughts ran through his mind on how to make it up to her, but he quickly found that none were relevant. Akame wouldn't give him that chance if he gave into stupidity now.

He had to do something, anything to console her. No one could console another if they were the source of that problem. Tatsumi was as dense as ever. He could feel his heart rate elevating, and a tingly, anxious wave encircled around each nerve cell in his body, shooting incoherent, jumbled messages from his brain to every part of his figure. Sweat dripped form his hair line, the perspiration sticking to his skin. If her were to cast out an apology, he would guess that she would murder him.

Akame was at a breaking point. It was all too much for her body to handle. She watched him die, right in her arms yet here he was. It wasn't possible, it had to be someone else. Judging from his appearance, exactly everything matched. That killed her inside even more, stabbing at her heart mercilessly from the behind at her darkest, isolated corner. The assault was relentless, cutting deeper than any battle wound she had ever received.

A crisp, spring breeze swept through the building, billowing curtain sails and running through Akame's flowing raven hair, grazing past each follicle of jet black locks and innocently tickling her ear. Was this what there friendship meant to him? He didn't care for her enough to notify her of his existence? Doubt and grief hovered over her head, developing into a tormenting storm. Was he even aware of how impossibly torturous it was to keep living, think that her closest friend had been killed right before her eyes?

Was it all a lie? Was every nostalgic and happy memory and moment they shared all fake? Maybe from the very start of their acquaintance he never cared about her, just manipulation to get to where he wanted. Their friendship may have been non-existent, just a thought implanted into her mind to deceive her, to further an ulterior motive for his own goals. No he couldn't be that treacherous, but what his actions didn't help her argument. Her mind then wondered to the times she absolutely adored about him, and what really reflected his personality. He couldn't be...

Then it struck again, a chord so incredibly hurtful it made him cringe. The guilt was setting in, gripping at his skin and clawing at his rapidly beating heart. Every night he miss her, yet why couldn't he talk to her now? Every second he would think of luscious flowing hair and rarely seen, but perfected smile that she would flash him. Everything hurt so much, but why couldn't he talk to her? His throat was dry and his eyes were starting to water. Even he couldn't' take the emotional wave that rippled trough his body, shaking at his foundation and threatening to crumble his whole world.

No his feelings couldn't have been forgotten. They were there, definitely. He cared for her more than anything in the world, one of his lasting true friends who was always, always there for him in time of need, so why didn't he tell her. Why wasn't he there for her? He had been alive this whole wretched time so why didn't he say something? Tatsumi mentally reprimanded himself, but he knew that wasn't nearly what he deserved for his stupidity and ignorance. How could he forget her? It was like he had carelessly discarded their friendship when he awoke again.

"W-W-Why didn't you...W-Why..." Tatsumi flinched at the sound of her voice, ripping him from thoughts back into his current situation. Unfortunately that meant all the regret weighed down on his shoulders, rendering him incapable of moving another foot forward. He watched with tears starting to fill his own eyes, blurring his vision as Akame struggled to stay strong. Her whole body trembled violently on the spot. She waited for his delayed response, desperately gripping onto what mentality she could keep that would restrain her from lashing out on him, unleashing a terrible wrath that he she felt.

She felt betrayed, left behind, lonely. Was it even his fault? For the whole last year, every single day she would cry, or stop suddenly, remembering him. Akame would feel like her bodyw as tearing itself apart inside to out. No it was, he knew and would take responsibility, but something had to be done, or else he could lose her forever. Her instability was unbearable to see. It stabbed into his gut, pummelling his chest every second he would see her like this. Tatsumi finally came to speak, but Akame beat him to it.

" W-Why wouldn't you...tell me?" She cried out, again he could sense the undertone of hurt in her voice. No answer came immediately.

The conflict between unusual emotions was crippling her, prodding at a certain explosion of unadulterated fury that would burst at any moment. She was surprised in herself that she could hold out that long of a fight with herself. Conversations were supposed to be easy, but why wasn't this one. "Whats wrong with me..." Akame thought to herself, sniffling a little.

"Akame I'm sorry... I...have no reason. I'm sorry. " Tatsumi croaked out. It was the only conclusion he could come to after what she said. He had no reason, except the one he hid from everyone. One so shameful he could admit it to anyone, not even to her. Just thinking about it felt like he was being stabbed in the abdomen over and over. "There's no way I could tell her that..." Looking back up to face her he could see everything. Her face displayed a consonance he knew all to well. She was heartbroken beyond help. Akame was speechless.

It had been a minute past and she hadn't changed. Tatsumi kept staring at her sadly, regret written on his face. She could barely gasp. In less than a second she was on him, flashed right in front. Her hand connected with his face, eliciting a sharp crack. The sound echoed, reverberating off the stone walls. Tatsumi showed a tiny change at first, only at surprise when his eyes widened, but then took the next two with no change in facial expression. He knew he deserved more. He would endure it, for her sake, so that she could dispel all her fury and sadness upon him. It would help that much at the very least.

Akame was confused, angry, sad and above all, frenzied. She attacked him without mercy, punching his gut, then face with all her power. His jaw clenched before being smashed under her fist. Tatsumi's body was sent hurdling back several paces with he wind following shortly after creating a dent in the air, but he just stood up again. He spat out blood, but still rose. Purple bruises and a single trail of blood from his lips had appeared on his face, but he still had the same determined expression. "What am I doing..?" She questioned before running up to him, her arm braced to aimlessly slug him, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him again. All the strength that previously arched at her limbs disappeared, and she fell into the man before her. Tatsumi stood there, catching her but with a blank face.

"W-Why!" She yelled into his chest while crying heavily, pounding at his shoulders with both arms, struggling in his embrace. He closed his eyes, funnelling out the pain he felt as best he could. Outside crows fled from their dwellings at the sound of her pitched wails. She cried into him, letting all of her sadness wash away into his body.

"Do-Do you even know how hard it was to go on without you! Everyday was torture, thinking about our last memories together and when-when you-you would smile at me! Why didn't you tell me?!Why?!" A strangled noise from the back of his throat escaped his mouth. Tatsumi noticed even more tears streaming down her face. "Why am I such an idiot?" He asked himself, feeling deeply regretting and saddened. For a window of two minutes the just bashed at him, hitting as hard as she could in her position. She wanted him to feel pain, to feel her grief. Every sob was met with another fist until what drive remained had dispersed.

"Akame-"

"I thought you had died..." She whispered, finally calming down a bit. Her repetitive bashes had died down as well, and now her arms rested on his broad chest, clinging to the fabric of his sweater. her nails dug into his flesh, but Tatsumi didn't mind. She still sniffled quietly, so he took her in closer. Akame snuggled into his warmth, welcoming the sensation of serenity and kindness that came with him. The two of them stayed in place for a few more minutes, not daring to move for each others sake.

"Akame I-"

"Shut up and hold me." It scared him how un-Akame like she was acting, but he complied with no argument. Her body was still fragile after all this time, and all her warmth had faded into frost.

"It's the least I can do."

DONE! Next chapter coming out soon, and check out my new Date a Live story! It has twins, nuff said.


	3. Chapter 3

What am I even doing with myself? Not updating in weeks. Yes but...

SHUT THE FUCK UP WE DON'T WANT YOUR SHITTY APOLOGY

Well I see how it is then *hmph

So here we are with an update for my beloved avid readers, perverts and aspiring doctors of all nationalities. everyone please leave a review! I mean seriously like a thousand people see my shit and don't say anything about it! jks jks but please I do encourage you leave your thoughts so I can make this story better and better every chapter. We are gonna have some major shit going down in this chapter so stay tuned! lol I was listening to K-pop while trying to write, and surprisingly...it works! SISTAR 5EVER I'M NOT A GIRL I PROMISE! Also...should I start that shit...what was it called? Durarara? Meh idek but should I? chuck us a recommendation...or don't either way. MIRAI NIKKI WAS SO FUCKED UP OMFG I CAN'T EVEN DESCRIBE HOW MANY TIMES MY HEAD BLEW UP. FFS! Now without further ado...

PAIS IS AN ACTUAL AKAME GA KILL CHARACTER! Don't judge how I made her personality...jks judge all you want!

xxXXxx

She hadn't left her room in six days. Six gruelling, insufferable days without seeing his closest, most adored friend on the planet. Not being able to grovel at her feet mercilessly showering her in apologies and pleading for forgiveness for six days. Tatsumi, for the fourth time that cold Wednesday, stood straight up at attention in front of her wooden door, facing the timber like a real man.

Straight after their reunion, Akame was offered, or rather forced into accommodation to recover form her shock, or trauma as the onlookers referred to. She was still incredibly hurt, even after his many apologies. Tatsumi knew that it wouldn't be enough, nothing he could do to console her would ever be. Her cuts ran deeper than he even realised, and her own pain affected him more than anything. Every second he would be rendered breathless, or have his own inhalation hitched because he couldn't just couldn't stop think about her. In the past few days it consumed every thought he cared to cast upon himself.

Everyone around him could sense his deep, inner emotional turmoil and chaos whether he refused to show it on his typical blank face or not. Najenda, as both his employer and personal friend, was the one who picked up on it first, assuming that their 'talk' didn't go so well. some days the hero would fake a grin or sweet smile just to avoid the gazes of his comrades, but of course his boss saw right through his charade in an instant. Due to this, he was sent on no further missions for the time being, so basically: Tatsumi was grounded until he made up with his old friend.

What was he thinking? Out of all the things he should have taken action in the days before, but was obviously too much of a baffling coward to do so. Thats what he thought anyways. Hesitation was the very reason why she was so outraged at him now, and the young man couldn't think of a way to deal with his current enigma of a situation that poked at him coldly in the stomach every second of his wasting life.

"Akame?" He nervously choked out. Just like before, no answer came to heed his questioning. The eerie feel of that chilling silence made his fists clench tightly, fastening around a rigid fold of his usual yellow cardigan. Anyone could sense the unbearable isolation and resentment woven into the atmosphere surrounding her entrance. Being a monotonous, professional assassin gave that natural feel anywhere one went. He cautiously tapped on her door with the ball of his knuckles, hearing the hollow echo reverberate back from his touch.

"Why won't she ever answer?" He groaned, slouching against the wall, both hands exhaustedly propped up and cradling his aching head, massaging tiny circles into the sides of his temples and relieving another vehement blow of coarse air.

"Tatsumi?" A surprised voice invaded his thoughts as intrusive as ever. He peeked one sea green sphere open to spot a curious looking girl peering at him. A brush of her shoulder length, matching auburn hair protruding from her fringe was pulled over to one side of her pretty face and striking pure blue eyes staring through him. The old friend idly leaned forward, both arms wrapped around her posture, tilting to the side just to meet his troubled expression with her own nonchalant, calm demeanour.

"Pais." (She is an actual Akame Ga Kill character search her up) Tatsumi murmured, clearly not in a mood for discussion. He could already tell why she was so fascinated with him being there.

"Why do you sound so distressed? Or is it me?" She teased, leaning against the wall next to him, tapping a single finger to her chin in an attempt to mock his usual personality. If anything she reminded him or a whinny child, but level-headed and strongly determined to further the revolution's cause. One of the reasons why he was so drawn to her in the first place. A good friend was worth more than millions, but unfortunately he was neither.

"No its not you. Don't use my lines, stupid."

Then what is it dork?"

"Akame. Who else?"

"HA called it! Of course you'd be so hung up on her. I mean you kinda-"

"Don't."

"Why not Tatsumi-kun?"

"Since when do you give me an honorific?"

"I'm just bagging you. I'm pretty sure you were used to that ages ago though."

"Shut up already. Please, your semi-pre pubescent voice is giving me a migraine."

"Someone is a grumpy pervert. I'm older than you by the way!"

Hey don't bring up that time again! I told you not to! And only by what? a year!"

"Thats what you get for peeking idiot!"

"I told you I wasn't-anyways. Help?" Pais was indeed annoying and sometimes just downright dense regarding emotions, but nonetheless a true friend who was always there to listen to his many woes and rants. He appreciated and treasured her. If anything that was mostly what they did when talking to one another. The past year especially, without the aid of his now deceased teammates, the two had been closer and supportive of each other, through hardship and personal development.

"Well lets see... did you guys ever be romantically in-"

"No."

"I didn't even finish!"

"Doesn't matter. I can always tell what you're going to say."

"So where you?"

"No. I just told you that!"

"Do you want to be?"

"What?"

"Do you want to?"

"I uh-I"

"You totally want to!"

"And what If I did want to?" He laughed out. Well, it was intended to be a joke. The resolve the changed man showed was admirable, and drew the attention of nosy bystanders, which he disregarded entirely. Little distant whispers arose, but were silenced as they moved on. He watched as her brow furrowed curtly. Then she pounced on him.

"Gotcha stupid."

"Wha-" Half of his word was lost in a whirl of movement as Pais grabbed onto his collar and pushed him up onto the wall, one had stuck to his sweater and the other cupping his cheek, turning him away from her to coo her own remark. She was eve more bold when dealing with the charismatic devil, raising her right knee painfully slow, trailing the inside of his thigh and halting right under his special region.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She mused, in the most alluring, sultry tone she could conjure. It sent a multitude of shivers to speed up the runway course of his spine. Pais had a considerably decent womanly figure, but the wonders her voice rung was impressive. Why did it have to cripple him so effectively? Arousing was barely a word for want she could manage. Tatsumi could even feel and alarming blush coming on. It was true that she played with him, so much to the point of 'Leone', nearly. Hew wasn't new to flirtatious and alluring behaviour, but it still freaked him out like the little child everyone was aware of.

"I swear one day people are going to talk." He breathed out.

"Then let them genius! I actually think people are already to be honest!" She pulled away, winking before moving on after her little play time. She waved over her slender shoulder, disappearing down the stairs of the visitors lodge. He no longer felt heavy feelings of sadness. Everywhere she went Pais spread cheerful colours, forcing her own happiness on others whether they had a say in it or not.

"I think...she won that one. Thanks for cheering me up, dummy."

xxXXxx

Akame swung again, one after another, eradicating training targets like they were slices of bread. A horizontal slice decapitated three victims simultaneously, and with a mighty leap into the cool air, she rained death down from above, in a swirl of spiralling death. The last thing any enemy would see of her blade was the reflective glint twinkling off the second before she ran her curved razor through. Another combination of quick, swift sharps was followed up by another vertical arc, underlined by scrolls of halved wind. Murasame was relentless in it's assault, granting the wicked gift of elimination to all straw dummies in the vicinity.

After another five minuted of further decimation, Akame stood her stance still abruptly, the katana still raised above her dominant shoulder and positioned straight, aimed at her front. Training took her mind off the many problems plaguing her life, off from a certain male assassin with a brown mane and delirious green globes, fluorescent like emeralds. Softening, she relaxed her body, slowly dropping both her arms and sheathing the monstrosity she held between her fingers.

Inside the training building was her domain, a personal dojo that no one apart from Najenda knew she occupied, or frequented everyday. Perhaps it was the preferred form of her meditation that she definitely needed after the many unbelievable events that had transpired during week. She couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she persisted. Firstly: Tatsumi was alive. He was actually alive. All her mourning, sadness and depression was wasted over a year of isolation and exclusion from the world she knew, killing bandits and removing malignant tumours from the face of the earth's skin. Before she was miserable, sorrowful, having outbursts of unrestrained fury, but now she just honestly felt stupid, useless, like the person she knew before had betrayed and ignored her feelings, but all this time, she still cared and cried for nothing.

Then again, another tiny corner of her emotional space was taken up by thoughts of relief and sheer joy that he was alive, so then again it was difficult to truly define her current state. that was however, minute, like a tiny spot of tranquility in a devastating hurricane.

Akame really, so wanted to be happy, excited that e was alive, but inside she couldn't feel...anything. Like she was empty again, from the time before she met her friends. It wasn't her own fault at all, but then again, if it wasn't, then whose was it? Thoughts and confusion clouded her wandering mind.

finally, what seemed like an eternity to a normal being, Akame stopped her aerial movements, convinced that she was satisfied with herself. Picking up her towel and setting the demon talon down, the raven-haired assassin removed any lingering perspiration form her body, rubbing slowly form the tip of her shin to the back of her shoulder blades. The normal flexible black attire she donned was now a hot sticky mess of darkened rags, not smelling great either.

"Mataku..." She worded, still exasperated. Her lower limbs had fell into the state of lazily dragging against the ground with each daunting step, with the fear of tripping at any turn. Her stomach angrily rebelled against every movement she wanted to make, growling at her from bellow (See what I did there? hahaha bellow...really not that great I know).

"Maybe...I should eat..." Half of her head suggested, but the other half wanted to avoid any human contact with people, especially...Another grumble set her mind set straight instantaneously. It was an obvious lief hazard if an individual were to get int the way of Akame and food, due to only a select few who actually possessed the ability to stray her form the path of devouring a whole plate. Most of them were deceased.

"Just a little snack." She mumbled before gathering her belongings and running off to the communal kitchen, flowing midnight locks madly flailing behind her as she sprinted.

xxXXxx

There the lone hero sat, quietly contemplating his choices and reflecting on the past, from the very second he joined Night raid, which transpired into a series of unforgettable, memorable, sometimes scarring events that had sculpted him into the man he was that night, glaring at the moon as it illuminated a ghastly night. High above transparent silky clouds dotted the horizon Tatsumi was set on the freshly mown grass thinly spread across the most impressive mound of dirt, his knees pulled into his abdomen and head resting above in the perfectly fitting crevice they created.

The Capital's landscape hadn't evolved or changed in the slightest since the revolutionary army's hostile take over and change of government. The softly swaying slivers of follicle grass were as green as ever, complimented by the vibrancy of surrounding blossoms of vegetation and flowers of various species dotting the planes. This abundance in plant-life attracted the loitering of many woodland fauna; deers and birds brightly chirping. Though in the night there wasn't much out and about for him to vainly stare at.

The tiniest rustle of wind awoke him from his fixation, and he turned behind him to see the person he least wanted to see. Her stern glare told him both 'Go to be or I'll kill you', and 'I'll kill you' at the same time. It was an amazing feat.

"Najenda."

"Thats boss to you, brat. You can call me by my first name when you're retired."

"I think you'll be dead." That sentence was a crushing mistake, resulting in his head being catapulted over to the right in rapid speed. The force was so unrelenting he couldn't recover mid-way down. One eye was opened to see an aggravated city council leader, both arms crossed and hair gently floating in the breeze.

"Mid...twenties." She gritted through grinding teeth.

"What are you doing out here boss?"

"Same as you, thinking."

"Oh I see-"

"Apologise to Akame."

"What?"

"Now."

"I-I have, lots and lots of times."

"Have you told her why you didn't tell her?"

"You know I can't tell her that."

"She's one of your last remaining friends and you're just gonna give up on her? She deserves to know after all this time. Can you relate to how she felt in that time?"

"No-well I-I mean I" He couldn't argue any further.

"Exactly."

"Yes but-"

"But what Tatsumi?"

both Najenda and Tatsumi turned to see Akame munching on an Evil Bird drumstick, eyeing them coldly. It was hard to take her seriously with a piece of the succulent meat stuck on her cheek, ajd the chomping noises she made with every bite.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'RE ALIVE? WTF?! AYYAYAYA

Another chapter? Wow thats amazing Thanatos! I recall someone saying they should be longer and that I should update more...well to that I say...good idea my friend. Right now exams are coming up so I don't have much time to write, so might as well smash one out now while I have the chance hey? anyways the usual enjoy and review and all that other shit xx

This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything lol.

INTRODUCING MY NEW OC! HOW WILL HE/SHE INFLUENCE THE TATSUMIXAKAME RELO?

So where were we? Oh yeah...

Akame still stared at both of them, carefully wiping away the bits of meat food stuck to her cheeks and swallowed before crossing both arms and expecting an answer. Tatsumi sat petrified, frozen in fear of what would outcome, while Najenda cowered in as much shock as she could. an awkward silence manifested in the atmosphere poisoning the air with tension so intense it could crack a boulder in half.

"Is she still angry? sad? What do I say...shit. It's so...ugh I can't think of anything. BEfore she was so... Maybe Najenda has something to say!" He moved his eyes to her direction, but she had already bolted down the opposite way.

"Well then Tatsumi...I uh...Leave this to you!" The city leader blurted out hastily, downing the steep grass hill in a split second, leaving both assassins following her with weary eyes under the luminescent shine of a very beautiful moon. At once the two deathly crimson orbs pierced their way into the hero's line of sight, causing him to shyly avert his own out of uncomfortableness. He shifted, fidgeting madly while above Akame stills stood emotionlessly, in a leaning pose showing off her impatience.

"Are you still mad?" He dared to question, rubbing his sweaty palms anxiously while not meeting her gaze. An eyebrow raised, actually taken back by his response, both immensely pissed off about his audacity and admiring the courage he showed. "What's going through his head..?"

"What do you think?" she replied with as much distance she could put between them vocally, her teeth clenched and fists tight. "How does he have the...does he even...understand what...I-I."

"Akame I'm sorry. I know I've said it so many times already but everyday I didn't get to see you...I-I" Tatsumis stood up fast, rushing to meet her, stopping right in front so they were face to face.

"Akame, everyday I didn't see you it hurt inside. Nothing was fun, enjoyable or even worth doing when you weren't around I-"

"Najenda tells me different. You've enjoyed yourself with that female spy and-"

"She's just a friend! We're just-"

"It doesn't look that way Tatsumi! I've seen you two before talking and-and-"

"Akame that has nothing to do with this right now! Please just let me explain! the only reason I've been able to get through this on the outside is because of the people around me and what they've done to support what I have left. Without them I would have died. It still aches on the inside because you're not-I mean we-re-we're not the same way anymore as we were and-"

"Did you even think about me at all? Everyone I've talked to have been saying you've just gone about your work without another thought, still cheerful with no regrets-"

"I had no choice! I can't just let other people die. Putting on a fake face is part of our profession! I'll never let that happen if I can help it! If I do stop my duty as an assassin for good, I'm nothing. The only regret I have is not reaching out to you sooner! I know It was stupid of me not to and I'm really really sorry for not but I couldn't because-"

" BECAUSE WHAT TATSUMI?! Did you not care about me enough to try and make contact? I thought you had died in that battle a year ago, and have been distraught ever since, thinking about you everyday, trying to forget my sadness and-and you've just gone and-and left me alone! What the hell is wrong with you?!" At this point her cheeks were streamlined with hot, salty tears escaping her eyes.

"Look I told you I'm sorry but-"

"Tatsumi I don't want an apology anymore! I want a reason as to why you would abandon our friendship like that! Why you wouldn't try and find me or even notify me of your existence. I mourned over you for twelve months on end, all the time you were frolicking around the Capital without a care in the world!

"Listen Akame It's not like that please I-"

"GIVE ME A REASON!" She screamed, grabbing his collar, giving him a clear view of each strand of tears trickling down her fair skin. The transparent little dots beaded around her porcelain complexion in the dim light.

"THEN LET ME TALK GODAMMIT AKAME!" Tatusmi yelled back, meeting her frustration by pulling her to his face closer by both shoulders.

Her breathe hitched sharply at the sudden intimacy, and a tony blush steadily dusted her cheeks rosy. Tatsumi, unbeknownst to the current position only pressed his case on further, forcing her attention upon himself while he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Akame. I-I-" He stuttered, still deciding whether to tell her about his ugly truth or not.

"Don't touch me." The said woman pulled away and faced her back, covering her face and wiping away little tear stains, half distressed and the other half she couldn't explain nor put into words.

"Alright Akame listen. The reason why I...I-I..." she turned to face his admittance, waiting for the words to leave his lips.

"W-Well." Even she was starting to loose her voice. The answer she had beens searching for all this time, to as why he left her alone, why he wouldn't reach out, was seconds from being revealed to her.

"I...Couldn't see you...because I was...afraid you wouldn't...accept me anymore. I couldn't face you after I failed so many people, after they all died because I was too weak to fight...Whenever I think about It I cans see them, all of them staring at me with cold, dead eyes. since I failed them, I wouldn't be able to face you again until I either redeemed myself or-or...did enough to make this place a better one for the future. I wanted you to come home to a brighter place, filled with harmony and love rather than corruption and violence. I'm sorry, I not only failed them, but you as well." He started to break down there, pausing briefly to take a moment and compose himself.

"Tatsumi you gave your life for them, you shouldn't feel-" Akame started, but was cut off again. The tears returned to her face instantly after he finished.

"I'm sorry...so so sorry...I-I-I was an idiot, thinking that. I never considered how you felt or what you were going through while I was...Akame I'm so sorry...I don't think I can make up what I've done or ever try to comprehend how you feel or even make up for it... but I apologise. And I'lll keep apologising until..." Akame walked up to him, silencing his words with a single finger.

"Just...hold me for a bit." She sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him closer. He did the same, the two reconciled friends both crying into each other, drowning their sorrows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the next morning...

cue the spring music and birds chirping pls...until...

(Note: anytime the oc speaks, he sounds more feminine, like an anime girl's voice, but slightly manlier ok ;)

"WAKE UP KAI! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!" His alarm was static as ever.

The day had already started off exponentially exciting as ever for the newly appointed major operative, as he awoke with a comfortable yawn and a cracking stretch (see what I did there?). People were either morning or night, he wasn't either.

Kai dragged his dreary form out of bead with a heave, facing his wardrobe mirror, and with a triumphant-looking pose, officially woke himself up. Inspecting closer, one would easily make out his un-styled, longish flaccid hair, coloured brown with specks of black, sparkly galaxy-filled spheres, lightly toned appearance and nearly perfectly handsome face, if it weren't for the blemishes which were, thank god, hidden by his bangs. It was no enigma that hew as popular with girls, in the absolute most wrong way possible.

His eyes peeked over to the side, were most of his combat daggers and unorganised throwing knives were messily discarded all on an abandoned chair, sitting sadly in the corner. Flicking away a strand of brown lock, He stood, hands on either side of his hips, posing the question.

"Should I clean It up..? Nah I'll do it later...I think." As he returned to eyeing his reflection.

Another bright smile lit up his room, then with as much energy as he could summon, he was off, not out the door until he reversed to check his reflection in the mirror one more time with a cheeky wink. Though egotistical, he was the most innocent little man most people knew of, but at the same time, was not one wanted to anger.

Then, as forgetful as he was, sulked back inside to get changed, throwing on his usual attire of a white button up, black chinos and matching double breasted jacket, and the hooded cloak, of course. "What's an assassin without a hood?" He murmured, finally exiting his bedroom. Hence, phase one of the morning routine was over.

Striding into his bathroom, he grasped his mighty weapon, and mercilessly attack his teeth till they shone brilliantly in the dim light, then rung a handful of product through his hair, sculpting to his desired style (does anyone know who luhan is? cos hair like that). Then, he applied blotches of facial cream and left to the kitchen, grabbing six bananas and devouring each with a swig of coffee in his other hand.

The boy was now the definition of a deadly assassin tightly packed into a bundle of infinitive cuteness. Right near the door he grabbed his twin steel blades off the coat rack, strapping them to his legs under both cuffs of his pants, and his leather belt while he slipped into a pair of canvas shoes. Then he hesitated, looking down at his chest one more time.

" I'll be alright...right? That took far too long...I'm gonna be late now..." He pouted, back hunching.

"Oh well...she won't mind right?"

It had been nearly a year since he had been in the field for the revolutionary army, since his extended leave, but recent clean-up events had called him back into duty. His assistance in the Capital Raid had awarded him with his new house, and an esteemed badge of honour, but being away from work had been extremely boring. Vacation was honestly just not his thing, probably because he didn't know how to relax properly, apart from shopping and writing.

His last proper job had really gained him respect from his fellow employees. The details were extensive, but basically, it evolved him and the assassination of twenty corrupt government officials in a room of forty, without being discovered or captured by the remainder of politicians. Kai had pulled off a near-impossible feat, and with his power of persuasion in combination with his art of stealth murder, it made him a formidable assassin, disregarding his size and lack of masculinity.

The city square was alive, buzzing with activity and presence. Sweet aromas could be smelt and savoured, poisoning the air with the scent of freshly baked bread and sugar-coated delights being garnished with succulent tropical fruits and decoration. Around people walked, talking, gossiping, interacting in warm, friendly ways, in contrast with what the atmosphere reeked off the year before. everything had evolved, for the betterment of the Capital. Things were looking up.

Executions were replaced with kind merchants advertising their abundant goods.

Stealing and theft changed to trading, bartering and well-mannered agreements.

Public harassment was now friendly greetings and helpful gestures.

Oppression and torture had been overthrown by communal love and friendship.

As Kai strolled the dwindling streets, passing now smiling citizens of the Capital, he noticed easily the sneaky stares of young woman, trying to hide their gazes from his prying eyes. "an assassin is nothing if not observant..." The young man whispered to himself, continuing on with a sheepish forced grin. "Why are they so...like...interested. don't these people have anything better to do..?"

"Today is going to be a good day." Kai inhaled as he pulled his hoodie down over his eyes, trying to hide at least half of his face. He spoke too soon, as a certain someone spotted him. The streets were lined with people, visiting and sampling shops and vendors of all kinds, but somehow she caught a glimpse of him.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." That someone snarled, fingers cracking together as she pounced forward with unbelievable speed. Even him, a highly proficient combatant, couldn't evade her.

"It's HER!"

Kai tried to make a run for it, but couldn't escape the woman's devious hands around his neck, hugging him into her chest, suffocating him completely. she had jumped him, and now there was no where to go now. "It's all over now." (*ogre now)

"P-P-P-" His face was blushing so madly he couldn't formulate words to manage.

"Cutie! It's been such a long time since we've seen each other! has anyone ever told you that you're face makes you look like a girl!"

"Yes, by you so many times, nearly every time I see you Pais!" Their little scene earned the jealous glares of woman walking past, listening to his complaints.

"Well thats because you're so cute little man! And a popular kid!"

"I'm the same age as you idiot! Can you get-get off me!" Kai wailed as he struggled, only to have her snuggle deeper into his cheek, rubbing her brown hair around his forehead so that it tickled him to antagonising state.

"Nahhhhhhhh!"

"Awwww Pais!" He huffed, crossing both hands and facing away, making the situation even worse. The bubbly young woman squealed excitedly, still holding him close and tighter than before.

"Oh my! You're just so...so adorable, and innocently cute, not like that stupid pervert!"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Kai questioned, a little too cocky. He was rewarded with a swift smack around the back of his head.

"Shut up. He-Tatsumi, is not my boyfriend."

"Sure... you're so in love."

Another slap was awarded before she was satisfied.

"So I'll see you later then? At the meeting right? I think this is the first one we've had in eight months." Kai asked, still rubbing his sore head.

"Sure thing! After I go put these stupid papers through, I think I'll see you then. We need to catch up! Me, you and Tatsumi as well! It's been far too long since we've done something, and all this contract work is kicking my arse right now. See you soon" Pais chuckled nervously, winking before disappearing into the crowd."

"I still think today's gonna be a good day..." He thought to himself as he moved on, through shopping districts and industrial areas until he reached his location: The slums.

"Where was the dead-drop again..? Uhhhh... Oh right under the...bridge." He murmured, looking into the distance at the gigantic stone arch ahead, towering over a whole district. It's shadow reached as far as his feet. He watched as almost transparent smoke trials from the further stores and buildings rise into the air, dissipating at the bridge's base.

"Where is under the bridge?!" Kai exclaimed as he started walking forward.

His whole day was spent running around the region, looking under pots, in wells and behind stores for some kind of indication s to where his prize was. He had valiantly given up after ten minutes, but bounced back, repeating this process over and over for the following three hours until his feet ached, smouldering in his shoes. Finally, after searching everywhere, he came across what the description matched. It was one hell of a climb, and an inferno of a search game.

His first idea was to run up the curve, but since his first try only made half way, that was a scratch. Another ten minuets was spent formulating a plan and face-palming into oblivion until he found a worthy thought. The second attempt worked better, having Kai jump up onto the ledge and keep climbing, but soon he felt too exhausted to continue.

"Of all days...why...do I have to feel laziness on this one!" The little man pouted, hanging from the bars by his arms.

Another fifteen minutes of arduous persistence was al it took for him to reach the middle, able to check the last, most obvious place he could imagine. Glaring at the package, he was far from impressed.

"Oh...sooo... It was literally under the bridge huh?" He sighed, hanging upside down from the railing's structure while untangling a white package wrapped in thread, dangling from a metal support idly. The time to even make it that far up the bridge was astounding already, and now, all he could do was shake his head in anguish and mentally curse his stupidity. The process had involved a large portion of effort, and matrix-level focus.

As a non-user of imperial arms, he relied upon his professional training and the many tools at his disposal heavily during situations. Scaling mass-sized bridges was not something he enjoyed in the spare time one would cherish like he did.

"Well, time to get back...I better get paid for this... I swear I'm never climbing another hundred metre bridge ever again to go get some box. Not in this lifetime."

returning to the ground as even more painful then before, and by the time his feet touched the ground, both arms had felt like they had been torn off and re-sowed back on with no anaesthetic or surgical tools. Swinging them around, he yawned with a stretch, feeling a grumbling sensation fill his stomach and echo into his ear drums.

"Well...I guess I have time before that get together right..? Maybe I'l grab some food. Ice-cream sounds great right now." He thought to himself as he eyed the sun with resentment. "It's not enough that I'm short, but now it's really hot...can you be any nicer?!" Kai yelled in frustration, directed to nobody in particular but the blue sky, littered with cluttered, cream clouds all in funny shapes and sizes.

"Oh no...I think my hair is messed up..." He shrunk to a slouching, depressing posture.

"I thought this was supposed to be a good day...I know what will cheer me up! Ice-cream! And Maybe I should go train...It's been a while since I've fought...anything. Should I?" Kai finished as he steppe down and walked off to the arena district.

"I might go do some light sparring with the cage fighters! That's always fun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pais-last name confidential, operative speciality agent for the Capitol's official army corps, involved in ten-no fifteen missions to this date including assistance in the city's liberation and assassination of all four Wild Hunt members, as well as on current work-leave that will expire next week. This is you, correct?" The commanding officer questioned, looking up from the service report with raised eyebrows.

"Impressive isn't it." The woman in question proceeded, smirking slightly to emphasise her point. A brown fleck of hair fell from her swayed fringe, covering one eye annoyingly. She simply blew the strand back to it's original position with a contort of her lips.

"Very." He replied, removing his gaze from her and re-focusing on the paper. She only stood there waiting in front of his cluttered desk, trying to think of the many places she would rather be than at the registration office applying for a raise.

"Now it says here that your last partner, Ritone, a past-hired mercenary who enrolled a couple of years back, was killed in action, and your current one is...Tatsumi?"

"No that is incorrect, Tatsumi and I are merely acquaintances. He is a professional assassin, where as...I am just a field agent. We just tend to work together in most cases because of Najenda's pairing habits."

"Oh I see..." The officer mumbled.

"Well, the background interview is done, and considering your service to the nation as a treasured and esteemed employee, we can offer a raise of thirty two percent per job, and twenty every desk hour, not including overtime ours which will be automatically increased by a further ten percent in your wage." He handed back her statistics.

"Oh...well great, thank you." She sighed as her hands raised to accept the papers. Finally achieving some progress in the financial aspect of her life felt so unfamiliarly... normal, actually more like a waste of time. Her off days were supposed to be spent seeing friends or shopping, or even training and sleeping, but today was a exception. Her budget was diminishing with tax rates and all of her unnecessary spending habits. Hell, if she was lucky she could just make it through the year without a raise.

On her way out, Pais greeted passing nobles and farmers, most likely there to plead for loans and investments to their property and shares, a depressing sight that used to be, seeing begging people decide between their dignity and what came first. The woman had witnessed first-hand how terribly difficult it was to watch, as her job used to be with the governmental department of disputes between accounting and banking of the Capital.

Thankfully, she had liberated herself after days of struggling with the morals of what was right, and the values of her forced duty, hence where she was now. A free worker, mostly. Pais operated under the strict command of the city leader council themselves, made up of Najenda, and...well...Najenda. The group was yet to pick more representatives and officials for their cause: to lead the city into a brighter future filled with peace rather than war.

"God...that was a deep thought..." She wondered out loud.

The North cities and villages in snow hadn't been freed from Esdese's conquest either, which both her and Tatsumi had aided in (Speaking of the North...DO I have a story on that? ehehhe). Rights had been reformed in several surrounding states, but not the Iron City, guarded heavily by trops loyal to the deceased ice queen.

Leaving the commerce and business building of the castle fortress, Pais moved to the barracks direction, heading for one place with a sole intention. Instead of dwelling with the other soldiers, she had purchased herself a cosy little abode, a studio apartment on the edge of the 'wealthy' district facing the red lights. Still not as dangerous as Frankston (if you're from Australia you'll get it). Lost in thoughts of schemes to make money, she bumped into someone, colliding hard against a broad shoulder and tripping slightly.

"Watch where the hell you're going bu-" Her tongue was caught in her throat as she saw who it was. Then It returned almost immediately.

"Wha-I'm sorry-" His own words faded.

"DUMBASS!"

"FLAT-CHEST!"

"IT'S YOU!" They screamed in perfect synchronisation.

Tatsumi met her surprised stare with his own, until they warmly embraced with a sincere smile. The girl smelt of honey and lavender, his favourite. It made him feel like home, comfortable and at peace while surrounded by people he cared for, enjoying themselves together.

"Your confidence is back huh?" Pais asked snidely, snickering when he rolled both sea green eyes. A classic response to her teasing, but nonetheless pleasing.

"Shut up. Please." Tatsumi pleaded.

"Nahhhh I can't do that, you'll start to miss my voice!" She mused.

"Sure. Of course I would."

"Are you going today?"

"Well the Boss will murder me if I don't so yeah. I assume you got called to as well?"

"Yeah I did, and Kai too. Ran into him before, seems as cheerful and active as last time we worked together, and got a tad bit taller as well. Where are you headed now?"

"Oh I have to go grab something from the safety deposits for someone, so I reckon I'll be in later. I hate lining up for the counter, It actually takes years..." Tatsumi exhaled, refining his bored expression."

"Oh, well I'll see you later then." She smiled, preparing to take off, not before grabbing his arm and facing him seriously for a moment.

"What's wrong Pais?"

"How's Akame doing? Has she forgiven you? Whats been happening and why haven't you filled me in on this yet?"

"Well...umm...kind of. We're still not talking but I guess it's gotten better, well better than before at least. I haven't seen her since last night, and don't know where she is right now. I reckon she just needs some time to cool off now."

"Oh...cool." Pais chuckled, trying to look away. "I don't get what he sees in her... that girl..."

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later!" She said, running off towards the town leaving Tatsumi to stand behind and watch her flee. "Well...Whatever...I mean...I don't care anyways right?!"

" None of my business nope nope nope! I'll just leave him be...for now. I've got...how many hours to the meeting? Ugh Doesn't matter...I need to eat soon or I'll die!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you serious...I mean...the bank doesn't get-I mean-what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry sir, we are aware of your status as a Capital asset and saviour, but we can't just accommodate for you at this time because of the amount of... well people we need to deal with. My apologies sir." The manager spoke, as he removed himself form the tiny space he held within the line to speak to Tatsumi, who was lodged between an overweight, old man and a woman's walkng aid protruding form it's place and poking his knee cap.

Tatsumi, bless his poor soul, had waited hours on end till he made it to the front of an endless queue. From the end of the narrow, cobblestone pavement, standing through the rhythmic clanking and synchronised marching of machinery and training soldiers, to the incessant arguing of office clerks and attendants, he had seen it all. that was officially the most boring, tedious experience he had ever had the misfortune of witnessing. After what seemed like forever, he had reached the front desk, and it took three seconds, one millionth of the time, to access the lock box and receive his package. Inside he found a single letter, wrapped in an envelope and a tiny sphere covered with newspaper. "What might this be...maybe from someone...important?"

"What did the Boss say again..? Be...careful?" He asked himself, trying to reminisce what she had told him previously. Soon he could recall her instructional words, ringing in his head like the dong of a christ bell. "Go, pick up the contents of that safe, but be on high alert. We don't know who, or what could come after you, so carry your sword close. With the absence of an imperial arms, you could be at great risk." It hurt when he was reminded about the death of Incursio, so he would usually sway the conversation away from talk about such technology.

Carrying his prize out, the hero rushed, sprinting to the castle doors. Time had upped and left him as he entered the busy, crowded bank, filled with people complaining about their interest rates and debts that needed to be paid. "I'm gonna be late!" He panted, grinding his teeth and picking up his pace, going from quick to inhumanely, extraordinarily fast.

He ran past shops, people, pets and postmen while on his short journey, trying to avoid crashing into the precarious bystander or worse, someone he knew. His running attracted the nosy glances of others, but he just shrugged it off, vaulting over a fountain and jumping a bridge, landing perfectly onto a single lamp post before rolling off onto the ground. "I'm...not gonna make it am I?"

Tatsumi, being as time-ignorant as possible, had no idea of what little minutes he had. What was his thought? Run. Faster than fast. The brown-haired assassin had a frantic space of time to make it, and with it decreasing by the second, well...he took to the rooftops. Five steps was all it took, and then he continued from there, his agility granted him enhanced movement from each building.

Coming across a bridge, he had no other choice but to drop down, scurrying around on the gravel, reaching another intersection of three roads, all meeting in one place.

"Crap...Where do I go now..? Maybe...follow this one?"

That was a mistake.

After another ten minutes of sprinting Tatsumi and being hopelessly lost, he came to a stop in front of his destination, gaining the permissive nod of the guardsmen and entering into the temple region of the castle, decorated by the many cascading flocks of pink cherry blossoms gently floating through the air and a single stone path leading to a secluded location. Running on the outside of this pavement was a hedge, and beyond that wall of plant more privileged, healthy flowers and trees of different species resided, taken care by the professional caretakers working day and night. A refreshing breeze smelt of honey dew grass as Tatsumi walked, savouring the beautiful scenery and catching tiny looks of colourful, hyperactive birds and glowing bugs dance around in the evening. The sky was painted pink with dabs of orange and splurges of purple, respectively co-existing with one another.

"I am soooooo late..."

As Tatsumi neared the doors to the meeting place, he turned slowly, blinking at the peaceful garden one last time before pushing forward to find a very awkward trio sitting across from each other over a round table.

"I was late after all..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akame looked at her glass with an absolute expressionless expression of boredom, before twirling the transparent cup in her pale hand to observe the tiny hurricane of purple liquid funnel into an organised tornado of sorts. The spinning reflected in her dim eyes, round and round till it settled. Around her, she was joined by distorted reflections of a very sad woman upon shiny, polished bottles of assorted alcohol in different shapes, shades and sizes hung from a nailed ceiling rack and placed on an adjacent shelf.

A dim light fluttered above, illuminating the tiny room, covering both Akame and Najenda as she closed the door, discarded her robe on a lone leather couch with a flick of her wrist and shuffled over to her friend with her usual radiant confidence. Her tough, authorative voice boomed into Akame's ear as she spoke.

"Funny how a spiralling whirlwind of liquid can reflect someone's emotion, huh Akame?" Najenda spoke, contently leaned against The room's bench, right next to her old friend seated at the single oak stool, her brown eyes glued to her cold companion as she took a timid sip of the drink, licking her subtle lips after.

"It's...good."

"That's great."

The boss's comment earned a raised eyebrow, something rarely seen by the outside.

"Why did you bring me to your...bar room...out of all places?"

"I need to talk to you about something urgent."

"What about?"

"Tatsumi." The mention of his name her heart leapt a mile and involuntarily squeeze around her cup, though she didn't know why. If anything the poor girl as still confused and isolated as before.

"What about him do you want to talk about Boss."

"I know how you feel... and-" She bit her tongue as she saw Akame's head droop further down.

"As I said I know how you are feeling, and you know you can always rely on me if you need for anything, but... Please keep your work and personal feelings separate... like how we used to operate. I know this may sound awfully unreasonable, but please try to work with Tatsumi again, even after what you have been through because If you do that...well their may be recovery yet I'm just worried that If you let this get to you, then there may be an accident in the field. you know we can' take that risk Akame.

"But I really think thats-"

"Please."

"I-I-"

"Please Akame."

"O-Okay...Then... I know I've signed all the papers to work with the Capital and aid it's people, but why would you partner me with him If you knew it would be a risk? I mean there are so many other worthy people who would-"

"But you two work the best together. you and I both know that is definitely true."

"That still doesn't compensate for the fact that we are in the middle of-"

"I know I know, but believe me...it's not only in the best interest for this city, but for you and Tatsumi together." Nejenda rose, grabbing her friends shoulders and forcing her avoiding stare upon her eyes.

"Boss...give me some time please just a little bit more and I-"

"If you let your opportunity slide now who knows what could happen in the future? Would you rather wait and see how things turn out without you, or treasure your time together immediately once things unfold?"

"I-I don't know I'm just so...bewildered right now. Or unsure-I don't know."

"This may seem like a rush but please take it into consideration Akame. I want what's best for everyone."

"I-fine...I-I can do that...for now." Akame managed shakily. Najenda's slim hand slid to her shoulder, lovingly patting her back and giving a light squeeze at her tension-filled points. Her massage elicited a slight yelp at first, but then a satisfied groan.

"It's been a hard past year hasn't It Akame. I'm also sorry. Sorry for not telling you earlier. You have my deepest apolgoies, and whatever you need-"

"Boss please...you're scaring me." They both chuckled hard, and for the first time in a very long time, Akame felt a little bit calmer.

"Also, please come to the briefing today, at the sanctuary beside our temple monastery near the barracks. I have a task that needs to be fulfilled by my best operatives."

"Whats happening?" Akame questioned?

"I know it's a bit sudden, but with you and Tatsumi back, I want to reform the Night Raid."

"Eh?"

Two hours later... (in that spongebob voice)

Akame sat alone at the table, polishing her Murasame for quite some time. Unfortunately, she had nothing better to do, so she arrived far too early. It had been an hour already, an hour of her wiping the same bands of metal with the ragged cloth she could scrounge. She had kept at it without another thought, until she heard a presence enter.

There she stood, Pais, the renown female spy of the Capital. Seeing her made both her blood boil and mind spark with curiosity. The agent only nodded and took her seat, revealing a journal of some kind from her pocket and started to write, going back to analyse the pages from previous dates. Akame narrowed her eyes, squinting to read, but the writing was too small for her to decipher.

"Akame?!" She instantly knew whose voice that belonged to, one that took her back to her training in the revolutionary army. There was no way he, out of all people could be here. She turned to the back with a slight smile.

"It's you! I can't believe this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
